Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reversed
by Vullet
Summary: discontinued. What would happen if in some other universe, instead the villains and anti-heroes or even rivals were the Signers? This is the world here. Placido's taking off in order to duel his old friend Sect for past actions, although both of them may find out there's more to this than it appears to be...both it be bad or good for them.


**Chapter 1: Riding Duel! Acceleration!**

"And here comes forth the King of D-Wheelers, Sect Ijuin!" cried an MC as the now famous turbo duelist road into the stadium. Sect, wearing black armor similar to that of the Supreme King's, smirked as he entered. "There's only one king, and that's me, Sect! Let us kick this duel into overdrive!" he exclaimed as the crowd shouted. " _And may Placido not be in the spotlight…._ "

 **SECT V.S HUNTER PACE**

 **4000 – 4000**

* * *

Meanwhile a duelist road a D-Wheel else where, in Satellite. He appeared with a similar outfit to that of what Yusei wore, only much darker. His hair was spiked and seperated into two different palettes of gray. Most notiable about him was scar under his left eye, with his eye color as red.

* * *

"Well, look's like the game's up for you!" Sect exclaimed. "Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

* * *

The motorcycle stopped as the rider jerked into an area. Checking his status, he was not to notice 3 idiots to him watching the TV. Oh, how he did not care for these people and only stayed as an old friend would have said to protect them.

"Er sorry, Placido," the 3 stated. His eyes glaring so hard it could pierce their flesh straight through if it was a spear, Placido responded with a, "I'll get Sect soon. Just need a new acceleration chip." As if on que, a little boy who's gender was hard to tell ran in.

"Placido! Look what I found!" he exclaimed, holding out exactly what he needed for his D-Wheel. Nearly showing a smile, he then frowned, and asked, "You stole this, didn't you Rally?" Rally cringed before sharply responding, "I found it!"

"Yeah. And I'm the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You really need to stop it with this. You'll get caught, not that I'd care much," muttered the turbo duelist, picking up and swapping the chip.

"Are you going to test it o-" That sentence was cut short as a blinding light appeared. "Sector Security….." trailed the older of the two. He punched his keyboard and got on his D-Wheel.

"I temporally messed up the system. You guys leave while I'll handle these newbies."

* * *

"Well, so it's a faud, just some Satellite junk…." Ushio jeered. Placido stood still, as emotionless as ever. He then said, "Duel me."

"Seriously! You don't even have any cards!"

"I found some….and I bet they will wreck yours!" exclaimed Placido.

"Why should I?"  
"You will forget this happens if I win, deal?"  
"Course, you sure have a lot of confidence for a person here,"

 **DUEL!**

 **PLACIDO V.S USHIO**

 **4000 – 4000**

"I'll lead," the officer said. "I summon Assault Dog and set a card. Your turn."

"Let the real duel begin!" exclaimed Placido. "I draw! Now I normal summon Speed Warrior!"

"How weak are you?"

"Attack Assault Dog!"  
"Idiot! Assault Dog has higher attack!"  
"Speed Warrior's attack doubles the turn it's summoned! Look who failed!(Ushio 4000 - 3400)" Placido smirked. "I set a card and end my turn." Another Assault Dog then appeared on Ushio's field. "Woah, what the hell!?" Placido screamed.

"Assault Dog's ability activates."  
"Fine, your turn!"

"My turn. I draw and tribute Assault Dog for Handcuffs Dragon." A dragon with giant clasps in front of its head with a body and wings similar to those of Life Stream Dragon appeared on Ushio's field. "Attack Speed Warrior!"

Handcuffs Dragon lunged for the Warrior, as Placido activated his trap card. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates the attack!"

"Wiretap."

"….I expected no less from you!"  
The dragon pinched the warrior in between it's handcuff shaped jaws, destroying it and thus lowering the life points of Placido.(Placido 4000 - 3100)

"Turn! I normal summon Sonic Chick in defense and set 2 cards! Let's see what you got!"

"Fine. I send Assault Dog, Guard Dog and Tactical Espionage Expert from my hand to summon Montage Dragon! It's attack becomes 3000!" A large, gray dragon roared with all 3 heads as it appeared.

"Handcuffs! Attack Sonic Chick!" The dragon grasped the little chick just as fiercely as it had done with Speed Warrior, not giving second thought of the attack itself. The attack followed up with a direct attack from Montage Dragon, the dragon's three heads all attacking together, draining Placido's life points greatly(Placido 3100 - 100) "Ugh…" muttered Placido. "Ready to give up yet?" Ushio taunted, farther frustrating his opponent.

"Not yet!" Placido smirked, speeding up on his D-Wheel. "It's my turn!"

"Draw! I summon Junk Synchron, and then activate Graceful Revival to return to my field Speed Warrior! It's time for a Synchro Summon! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" A blue warrior similar in design to that of Junk Synchron appeared on the field of Placido, boosting 2300 attack.

"Next, I activate my Speed Spell – Vision Wind! This allows me to summon Speed Warrior back! Junk Warrior now gains it's attack, thanks to his effect!(JW's atk: 2300 - 3200).

"You have to be kidding me! You can actually Synchro Summon!?" Ushio responded in shock.

"Not only that, but I can out duel you! Attack Handcuffs Dragon, Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" Destroying the Life Stream-like dragon, Junk Warrior then became clasped by it.(Ushio's LP: 3400 - 2000)(JW's atk: 3200 - 1400)

"Heh. Handcuff's effect activates. This means it equips itself to your monster and lowers it's attack by 1800!"

"I activate Equip Shot, giving Montage Dragon the equip spell of Handcuffs Dragon! It also forces Junk Warrior to attack Montage Dragon!"

"WHAT!?" Ushio shrieked, as Placido merely shrugged it off, as he dropped Ushio's life points to zero(Ushio's LP: 2000 - 0)

 **DUEL!**  
 **WIN**

 **PLACIDO**

 **100-0**

The officer's D-Wheel stopped, slowing down suddenly. As Placido stopped his D-Wheel next to Ushio's, he responded with, "Any card, so long as it exists has the potential to be useful. Someone who'd reject cards by calling them trash like you doesn't have the right to call himself a Duelist." Then he sped up, leaving his now defeated opponent in the dust. " _I'll get you, Placido…._ "

Stopping when he saw the image of Neo Domino, Placido smiled staring at it. "I'll get you soon, Sect."

* * *

 **SOOOOOO if you guys need info for who's who...**

 **Placido is Yusei**

 **Sect(He's from the manga) is Jack**

 **Kiryu is Crow**

 **Sherry is Aki**

 **Bruno/Dark Glass is Ruka(yeah...it was hard figuring out who was her)**

 **Lucciano is Rua(the irony x3)**


End file.
